Así es como sucede
by HanaKusoki
Summary: "Yo, tal vez." Continuó insegura. "Solo tal vez, estoy tomando clases del manejo de la ira." Volver a ver a sus amigos simplemente valia todo el esfuerzo del mundo. AU, en el que Sakura queda en la clase B y teme por la seguridad de Mina y Kirishima.


"¿Cómo es posible lastimarte aun con es quirk tuyo? Eso es algo que nunca deja de sorprenderme Kirishima-san." El aula de clases no era el mejor lugar para una curación rápida, su espalda ya dolía al estar inclinada sobre su antiguo compañero de escuela y el miedo de ser descubierta por algún profesor no ayudaba a la rigidez de la posición. Sakura sabía que estaba rompiendo varias normas de Sanación, y unas cuantas mas del reglamento escolar al curar a alguien fuera de las horas de clases, pero no podía dar la espalda a su amigo. Habían pasado unos días sin que supiera nada de él, estaba feliz de verlo.

"Solo es un idiota Sakura-chan, nunca dudes de las habilidades para sobrepasar sus límites de estupidez." Resoplo Ashido recargando aún más en la puerta del aula vigilando activamente. Reprimiendo una risa Sakura trato de ignorar la cara arrugada de Kirishima, necesitaba concentrarse para finalizar de una vez por todas. Enserio los había extrañado.

"Aún no se porque estas aquí, Ashido _-san."_ Señaló con un dedo no muy amistoso en dirección a su acompañante _,_ las palabras arrastradas y perezosas de Kirishima salieron como un gruñido al final, Sakura había presionado sus manos un poco más fuerte de lo normal en su herido brazo ante el movimiento. La mirada de reprimenda que le dirigió parecían transmitir un mensaje claro; _no te muevas._

"Ooooh ¿No lo sabes?" La sonrisa tortuosa que adornaba su rostro rosado lo hizo temblar. "¿O simplemente no lo recuerdas?"

"Ee-ey, e-esta bien."

Las palabras tambaleantes de su paciente llamaran la atención de Sakura, verlo tropezar al hablar no era algo común en su amigo amante de las expresiones de masculinidad. Separándose lentamente dividió su vista entre los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación. ¿Que estaba pasando?

"Que acaso no recuerdas que TU fuiste el que me pidió…"

"V-vamos Ashido, n-o veo n-ne-necesidad en decir e-sto frente ah-a Sakura-san…"

"...Que te acompañara, porque no querías ir solo."

"G-guarda silencio mujer."

"... y hacer enojara una vez más a Sakura, porque era, y cito tus palabras: _increíblemente aterradora."_

"Y-yo..." No había cómo librarse de esto, y tratando de ignorar a la chica de ojos verdes frente a él, ladeo su cabeza para darle la peor mirada que podía reunir a la chica sonriente en la puerta.

Las pequeñas manos de Sakura se habían alejado de su brazo ahora curado.

El silencio espeso llenó la habitación de manera apresurada después de que Kirishima cerrara la boca, no había mucho que pudiera prepararlo para el arrebato de golpes e insultos que Sakura le propinaría, los había sufrido muchas veces antes en la escuela secundaria, así que resignado cerro lo ojos, se acomodó aún más en su incómoda silla y esperó. No había necesidad de endurecer su recie curada piel, sería en vano. Solo levanto el rostro y rezo para que su sangre manchara el estúpido rostro de Ashido.

Cuando los segundos pasaron y su rostro seguía intacto, Kirishima abrio los ojos cuidadosamente, frente a él estaba el origen de su temor luciendo una sonrisa calmada y un tanto divertida.

"¿S-sigo vivo?" Palpando su rostro se aseguró que realmente se encontraba intacto y no era solo otro método de tortura. "No lo entiendo, pero estoy muy muy agradecido."

La risa combinada de Sakura y de Ashido trajeron una propia carcajada de él mismo, realmente estaba feliz con este tipos de momentos. Le recordaban los viejos tiempos.

"Bueno, si." La ligera voz de Sakura respondió su pregunta. Su rostro se veía casi tan rosada como el de Ashido. "Yo, tal vez." Continuó insegura. "Solo tal vez, estoy tomando clases del manejo de la ira."

Eso fue como una bomba. Kirishima había bromeado muchas veces sobre que ella necesitaba aprender a controlar sus emociones, tenía la costumbre de estallar de ira cuando algo no salía como ella quería o llorar abruptamente sin razón aparente. Pero más allá de de lo que era, una simple broma, nunca pensó que realmente se lo tomaría en serio.

Sakura sabía que sus palabras no significaban gran cosa en ese tiempo, pero después de que los tres había entrado a U.A las cosas habían cambiado. No había logrado entrar a la clase 1-A, a diferencia de sus otros dos compañeros, y sus interacciones empezaban a ser cada vez más poco comunes, sólo una curación aquí y allá a lo largo de sus entrenamientos. La Clase B no era la más activa, así que había estado entrenando en sus tiempos libre junto a otros dos compañeros, lo cual no la dejaba con mucho tiempo para interactuar con sus antiguos amigos. Sólo había pasado unas semanas de clases cuando el ataque a la academia sucedió, nunca se había sentido tan impotente al escuchar las noticias, aún más sabiendo que dos de sus personas preciadas estaban en peligro, ante eso, una resolución había pasado por su cabeza.

Necesitaba aprender una forma de ayudar a sus amigos, incluso si resultaban heridos.

Tsunade-shishou parecía la mejor vía. Así que temerosa se había presentado y pedido amablemente (exigido) que la entrenara. Era una veterana que se había retirado el heroísmo para abrir la mayor clínica privada de todos los tiempos. Aprender de ella como ser un buen héroe, era sin lugar a dudas, un bonus bien recibido.

"Oh." En algún momento Ashido había dejado su anterior lugar y ahora se encontraba parada con los brazos detrás de la cabeza entre ellos dos. "Eso le quita un poco la diversión, Sakura-chan."

"Lo siento por eso." Respondió secamente Sakura. "Pero mi maestra, Tsunade, dice que es un requisito obligatoria si quiero seguir bajo su cuidado."

"Bendita sea Senju Tsunade." Vitoreo Kirishima de buen humor.

"Cierra la boca." Sonrió mordaz Sakura. "Me está enseñando la fuerza de un centenar."

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Todo rastro de felicidad abandono al pelirrojo. "Se supone que es parte del equipo de sanación."

"Lo es." Asintió. "Pero una vez fue parte de los legendarios Sannin, y me tomó como su discípula."

"¡Eso es trampa! ¡Para nada varonil!" Grito frustrado ignorando la mirada hastiada de Sakura.

"¿Disculpa?" Gruño enfurecida moviendo un puño cerrado sobre el cabello de Kirishima despeinado en el proceso. "Permíteme te recuerdo que soy de la clase B, querido amigo, yo no tengo esos magníficos instructores siempre al pendiente asegurándose que mueva mi culo y lo mantenga en forma."

"¡Espera ahora allí!" Gruñó Kirishima. "No son magníficos, han pasado dos semanas desde que Aizawa-sensei se digno en hablarme ¡Y ME LLAMO KIMISHIMA!"

"¡Oh cállate bebe lloron!"

"¿Lloron yo?¿Quien fue la que entró en crisis cuando no quedó en la clase A?"

"T-tú" Balbuceó indignada. "¡Retrátate!"

"¿Acaso toque un nervio? ¡Gorila rosa!"

"Por lo menos mi cabello es natural."

"... cruzaste la raya."

"Esto es maravilloso." Interrumpió feliz Mina, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus amigos para un abrazo descuidado y no grato. "Guarden sus insultos para después, cada uno de nosotros nos estamos entrenando al máximo, estoy segura de ello, lo que quiere decir que nos enfrentaremos en Festival Deportivos con todo." Sus brazos se apretaron más, rodeando sus cuellos de una manera casi asfixiante, para añadir en voz grave. " Y les pateare el trasero a ambos."

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **N/A:** Sólo quería escribir esto y distraerme un poco, lo cual es un poco injusto porque todo salió realmente rápido, es un One-Shot no se que esperaba, y aquí estoy otra vez; aburrida. Debería buscar más hobbys (o continuar mis fics) para matar el tiempo.

Mi dulce y amada hermanita no ha dejado de hablar de su OTP3; Kirishima-Katsuki-Ashido, y ¡Dios! mentiría si dijera que no me agrada esa combinación, pero eh notado que la mayoría de las veces se centran más en mi amado chico rubio y dejan de lado a KiriBB y a Mina.

Así que en lugar de una OTP3, escribí un BroOTP3. Porque recuerden niños; la amistad es mejor que el romance (y no se escribir romance).

Y bueno también está Sakura porque…. Porque se me dio la gana. Admitanlo, Ashido y Sakura son hermosas. Fin.


End file.
